The Other Side
by ReachingTheSky
Summary: The delinquent boy who his father says is a failure, the sweet shy girl who everyone avoids at school, who ever thought that these two would become friends? Who ever thought that they would fall in love? I suppose this love was different from all others though, because this love has a time limit. - /Zelink AU high school/ Skyward Sword/ Zelda and Link/
1. Chapter One The Delinquent

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so yea it might me kinda…..eh….? Anyway please review! I'd love to hear what you have to say :D! **

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar problems -.-!**

**[DISCLAIMER I DO NOT  OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!]  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**-The Delinquent-**

* * *

_ Perfection: Freedom from flaw or defect flawless.  
_  
_ "We are perfect. We do things perfectly"_

_ That's what I was told._

* * *

It was raining.

I had to have my party inside. My friends weren't happy since I have a pool in my backyard, we wanted to play with my new beach ball.

That's not why I'm upset though.

"Link, don't cry. Honey he's crying" my mother says to my father.

My father pulls on his coat.

He doesn't look at me.

"Honey!" my mother says more loudly.

My father just sighs loudly, as if he was displeased. I am wondering if it's because of me.

"We are perfect. We are flawless. We don't show weakness. We don't cry. Remember that Link, because you are a part of our family, you need to follow those rules."

My father still doesn't look at me.

My tears and sniffling have stopped.

"Let's go" he says to my mother.

She gives me a worried look before following my father out the door.

I stopped crying and watch.

It was my birthday.

The rain doesn't stop.

_"Are we really perfect?"_

* * *

Mom says not to smoke.

"Want one?" an 8th grader who goes to my school calls to me. I don't know him since he's a year older than me, but I've seen him in the halls a few times.

My friends say he's a bad kid.

They say he beats other kids up, and skips school, and...

I look at what he's offering me,

Smokes.

"What's the matter? That's why you were looking right?" he says curiously.

I didn't know I was staring.

I shake my head "Mom says I shouldn't" I say plainly.

He laughs at me.

"From what I've heard you don't even have a mom" he snickered.

"That's not true! I do have a mom!" I shout before running away.

I make my way home.

"Hello?" I call.

My voice echoes around an empty house.

A lady with bright blue hair appears in front of me.

"Hey" she says with a perky voice "Your parents wanted me to look after you until they get back tomorrow morning."

I don't say anything.

Maybe I don't have a mom.

_"Am I perfect?"_

* * *

I got another bad grade at school.

My father found out and is yelling at me.

My mother looks at me with a sad face.

"You are just started High School! Now is not the time to slack off!" He yells.

I don't even look at him.

It's not like I wasn't trying.

He didn't get that though.

"Do you know what being in this family means?" He asks angrily.

_Perfection._

"Perfection!" he says his voice going louder.

"Link you need to try harder" My mother says worriedly.

I don't answer.

"I can't believe we wasted our time with this, he won't even listen. We need to get back to work."

I hear the front door close.

Alone again.

I leave the house and walk down the street.

I stop when I see a boy smoking on a bench.

He's the kid who said I didn't have a mom a few years ago.

I heard that he got expelled but he still gets into fights, and apparently still smokes since, I notice a cigarette in between his fingers.

"Hey" I find myself greeting.

He looks at me puzzled at first, but then smirks.

"I remember you, the kid with no mommy" he chuckles.

What he says doesn't seem to bother me much anymore.

I just stare at him and he stares back.

"Want one?" he offers me the cigarette for the second time.

I knew the right answer.

_'Mom says I shouldn't.'_

But I walk over and take one anyway.

"How do I..." I start looking dumbly at the cigarette.

He laughs at me.

"You have to breathe in once I light it, then breathe out"

He lights my cigarette.

I'm hesitant at first but I place it to my lips and breathe in like he says.

It feels weird.

All of a sudden I cough it out, it burns when I do. He made it look so simple.

I hear him laugh again. When I'm done coughing I frown at him.

"Slowly" is all he says before he starts smoking himself.

I try again, slowly this time.

It works.

"Hey aren't your parents the owners of that really big company...Uh...What's it called"

"Hyrule Industries, yeah they do." I answer.

"They must be busy"

I don't say anything.

"Aren't you supposed to be their perfect little son, I'm kinda surprised you took a smoke from me"

I wince at the word _'perfect'_

"I wanted to try it"

"Why? Won't your parents go bat shit nuts of they found out"

"They won't find out" I say simply

"Right sure." he laughs once "But seriously, isn't that why you're smoking now? Because deep down you want them to find out? I mean last time I asked you, you out right said that you shouldn't, so what changed?"

I think about this. Not finding an answer I threw the cigarette on the ground and squish it with my shoe.

"Bye" I say walking away.

_'I am not perfect'_

* * *

My parents grew angrier with every bad grade I got.

I kind of liked how they did, becoming angry because I wasn't their perfect son, it was almost fun.

I guess we weren't a perfect family like my father had wanted.

I would smoke with that kid more often now, right after my parents left for work I'd head to the street corner and met him.

We didn't talk much. I didn't even know his name.

We smoked and that was all.

Before I knew it other kids were hanging out with us.

Life was changing.

My father was always angry with me.

My friends said that since I was doing bad things now they couldn't talk to me anymore.

The new crowd I hung out with started skipping school with me.

We got into some fights.

The first few times I was hurt pretty badly, but then I was able to beat most of the guys who came way.

Most times I came home to an empty house. When it wasn't empty my father would yell at me and soon, I started to yell back.

I wondered when I stopped caring.

_"Nothing's perfect"_

* * *

** Present Day**

"WH-WHAT THE HELL'S THE MATTER YOU!"

I watched as the guy I had just punched to the ground scrambled to his feet, along with his two pals who had, until this point, been unconscious. They all stared at me with eyes full of panic. This was expected considering I had just kicked their sorry asses.

"Fucking wusses" I say watching as the group stumble out of the alley we'd been fighting in.

I had beaten them up pretty good this time, and yes this has happened before, try every week.

Although today was different.

The guy who had yelled so rudely at me just found out I was messing around with his girlfriend. Unable to control his anger, he got some backup and thought that maybe he could jump me. Hell, any other day maybe they would have.

But not today,

Today I was pissed.

Luckily for me, those assholes had decided to mess with me and I needed to vent my anger on something.

'Damn it' I cursed. My fist throbbed with a dull pain from the fight and my hands shook while trying to grab a cigarette out of the pouch.

I lit it carefully before pulling the cigarette that was placed in between my fingers to my lips. I breathed in.

'damn, damn, damn'.

Then breathed out, watching as the smoke dissolve in to the warm air.

It was the last week of summer.

I was leaning against a wall next to a dumpster in an alley way. My thoughts seemed to focus on these past few weeks.

In the beginning of summer everything was normal, well as normal as it could be for me.

Hung out with friends, went to parties, and stayed out late on the streets doing random shit, life was pretty damn great.

No worries.  
No obligations.  
Just me and some other rejects screwing around.

That is until about two weeks ago.

I was with some guys when a fight broke out, the night ended when a cop brought me home at 4am.

Apparently we were all near a high class neighborhood. Someone from that neighborhood had seen us and being as frightened as they were called the police.

Which, I guess you could say was the turning point of my life. I mean sure I hated it here but I don't get why the fuck was I being sent away.

What the hell where they thinking?

I mean, ok I had my problems but, if anything, they should be the ones being sent away too some place in the middle of nowhere.

Damn parents.

'Not like I should even be calling them that'.

I thought with a strained laugh. Memories of my childhood flashed in my mind.

They were never around growing up, and since I was all alone it was easy for me to make stupid decisions. Not that I honestly care if it's stupid or not anymore, I just do it because I can.

Always putting their work before their own son.

That's how they were.

For as long as I can remember they never even noticed I existed, unless of course they we're being called in to talk to my teachers on what a bad student I was.

If only that damn cop hadn't explained to my parents why I was out so late.

I guess that was when their eyes widened and realized I wasn't their perfect little boy.

Nope not me, I was a delinquent.

It wasn't until a few days after that when they caught me smoking which probably was the last straw.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? WHERE DID WE GO WRONG IN RASING YOU?"

My hot tempered father yelled yesterday afternoon.

My father and I got in to fights more often now; it was safe to say he hated my guts just as much as I hated his.

My mother is clearly disappointed in me, seeing as how she burst into tears just by looking at me...not that I really cared.

The thing that really bugs me is what they told me after the fight.

I'm moving.

To some Uncle I hardly even know. I figured I had at least a few weeks to pack, but I don't. I skip to this morning when, while I was eating breakfast, my father said I would be heading out by 6am tonight.

I inhaled deeply once more, the air that now resided in my lungs made me feel like bursting into a million pieces and hey, maybe if I kept it in for long enough I would.

I decide not to test my theory and end up slowly exhaling before throwing my cigarette bud on the ground and stepping on it as I walked out of the alley way.

The summer sky was tainted in blends of blue and orange. The sun was sinking lower into the afternoon horizon. A warm breezed blew past me as I begin to walk back down the street towards my house. Thinking about the start of my new life which I never asked for.

My Uncle was my father's brother; he is suppose to come by and take me to his place which is some town in the country.

Fuck that.

I will supposedly be attending my junior year of high school at some private school which is one of the top schools in the state.

Fuck that too.

Why the hell are they spending money on a private school for me? I mean seriously, after finding out I got suspended 10 times last year from smoking and other shit you'd think they'd have enough sense to send me to some crappy public school. Or just give up on me completely...

I turned a right and made it to my street, with the nice expensive looking houses and freshly manicured lawns. I walked towards the 5 story house that was on the end of the street.

Slowly I make my way to the door; noticing a car which I supposed was my uncle's in the driveway. Which wasn't a good sign, because now I was late, and if there was one thing my father hated about me after living with him for so long, it was me coming home late.

I remember this morning he had yelled at me to be home by 5 just before I left the house. Seeing how the sun was setting now, I could only guess it was way past 5.

Before I could even touch the door handle, the door swung open. My father, who is said to look exactly like me, with the same sandy colored hair and dark blue eyes, stood there. He looked incredibly angry, his face had gone bright red, and a vein was popping out on his temple. "LINK!" He yelled "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"And all of a sudden you care?" I asked not at all hiding my amusement; I liked nothing better than making my father angry.

I could tell my father heard how amused I was because I swear I could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"YOU'VE KEEPT YOUR UNCLE WAITING! YOU KNOW HE HAD TO MISS WORK TO BE HERE! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS BE ON TIM-"

"Avalon" Called a male voice from inside, "It's alright I don't mind."

My father's face cringed; he roughly grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me inside my house. I could make out my mother's soft sobs from the living room.

My father slams the front door and then drags me into the kitchen. A man who looks exactly like my father minus the glasses is sitting at the table, he smiles at me. "He's been smoking again; I can smell the tobacco on him." My father said angrily "Raven I'm telling you he's a trouble maker". I glance at my father then at my dear old uncle Raven.

My father keeps talking

"I just hope that school you're spending so much money on will accept him"

"Don't worry" Raven said calmly "Geapora - the headmaster- and I are old friends, he said he'd be thrilled having Link at his school….despite…his –err- problems"

I wanted to laugh. I'd bet anything I'd be out of the school in a few weeks.

"I think your being too sanguine about this" my father says exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, he'll be in good hands" My Uncle assured

"Listen...uncle…I wouldn't sound so sure of yourself, if my parents couldn't handle me what makes you think you can?" I ask feeling a smirk coming on

Before my Uncle has a chance to answer, my father shoots me a hard glare "Your things are packed in his car, I hope you know your leaving as soon as your uncle is ready"

"So eager to get rid of me I see" I say resentfully

"That's the way you see this? Do you think we like having a son like you? We need a break!" my father roared.

"A son like me?" I shout back, rage swirled inside me. "Well sorry I couldn't be the perfect son but you know, you and mom did a pretty shitty job raising me-when you were there anyway!"

My father didn't say anything, his face twisted, his lips formed a straight line and his face seemed to go brighter "Go wait in your room" he said slowly. A smug smirk formed on my face "What room? Your kicking me out remember? I don't have a room anymore."

I waited for my father's reaction, but it didn't come. Raven spoke breaking the silence "Link, why don't you go wait in the car, I need to talk with your father and then I'll be out"

I didn't say anything, I just turned, walked down the hall and slammed the door as I walked outside, shutting out my mother's sniffling.

I waited impatiently in Raven's car.

Now I couldn't wait to get as far away from here as possible. In a few minutes Raven would come out. In a few hours I'd be at my new home. In a few days, I'd be going to a new school, soon everything would change, but not me. I would still be the son my parents we're ashamed of.

Fuck that too.

* * *

**Thanks to all who are reading :D! My first fanfic so it might be bad lol but **


	2. The Day Before School

The Other Side

Chapter Two -The day before School-

Link's eyes opened when the car came to a stop.  
It had been about an hour's drive to his new home at 105 Hyrule Drive. It had gotten considerably darker in that hour since now that the sky was pitch black, it had also started to sprinkle which seemed to happened a lot during the end of the month of August.

The windshields slowly stopped making the droplets of water that were falling from the sky cover the glass. His uncle shut off the engine of the car and both of them stepped out into the fresh night air. A stone pathway led to the porch of the house, lights were placed on either sides of this pathway, illuminating the way to the front porch. The house was at least 3 stories Link guessed, with a nice white coating and plenty of windows. It was not as big as his previous home but then again, only one person lived in it.

Raven motioned for them to move forward up the path. Link walked, noticing the wide front lawn with nicely trimmed grass. The front door was bright red and the porch light only brightened the color. Raven unlocked the door and allowed Link to go in first, he did.  
The light flicked on.

They stood in a hallway that held a doorway to the living room, which was furnitured very simply with a couch, some chairs and a plasma screen, although basic, it looked very inviting and warm.  
To his right was a hallway that led to the kitchen and in front of him was a maple wooded staircase that disappeared by the darkness of the second story.

"Your room's upstairs to the right, mines to the left and the bathrooms past your room at the end of the hall there's also one down here past the living room" Raven started. Link began walking more into the house, looking around curiously not really paying much attention to his uncle.

"Oh and don't worry about your things, I'll grab them from the car when I wake up tomorrow morning. If you're ok with that"  
Raven waited for his nephew to answer but Link merely gave Raven an expressionless glare so Raven cleared his throat and continued  
"The kitchens down this hallway along with the dining room"  
Raven motioned to the right of him but it didn't matter much since Link wasn't looking. Feeling slightly awkward Raven picked up again.

"…uh I'm not really sure what you like to eat but I'm sure you can find something and if not then we can go shopping tomorrow. I'll also be going over the school tomorrow to pick up your uniform and class schedule… but I suppose you must be tired, you should get some sleep" Raven said noticing the yawn Link had made and hoping that Link actually was tired and not that his nephew found him boring.

"Whatever" Link said simply pretty sure the only thing he actually heard his uncle say was where his room was and 'you should get some sleep' he made his way up the maple steps, faintly hearing Raven sigh.

He was greeted by a long hallway when he was at the top of the steps.  
He couldn't see much and didn't bother to find a light switch. He just followed Ravens directions and made it to a room that was slightly left ajar. He pushed the door open wide and flicked on the light, Link began to examine his new bedroom.

Like the living room, it was pretty simple.

Two large windows were on the walls of his room, one was next to a desk at the end of the room, while the other was beside his king sized bed. His room was bigger than his previous one but for the most part it was empty, and plain. He didn't mind this much though, it's not like he needed a lot anyway. A drowsy feeling suddenly washes over Link. He took off his jacket, threw it on the floor before plopping on his huge bed. It was slightly too large for him but he wasn't complaining, especially since it was a lot more comfortable than anything in his old house. He lazily kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes. He was so relaxed on his new bed he fell asleep almost instantly.

Link slowly opened his eyes.  
The glow from the morning sun hit the lime green curtains of his windows making a somewhat green color light up his room. He got up slowly, still half asleep. After rubbing his eyes to get rid of his blurred vision, he noticed some boxes were now in the center of his bedroom.

Needing to change Link looked through the boxes until he found his clothes and pulled out some at random. He left his room now wearing grey sweatpants and a plain T-shirt. Then, he walked down the wide hallway towards the steps.

Link noticed that his uncle was nowhere to be found but didn't think much of it since his parents were never home at this time of day either.

Since Raven worked with his parents he figured that he'd be gone just as much as they were which Link had no trouble with. 'The less I see of him the better' he thought with a slight smirk

Link made his way to the kitchen, which was also simple with a stove, some wooden cabinets, a fridge, dishwasher, sink, and a small breakfast table with two chairs placed on each side. There was a nice brown wall color that matched the black marble counter tops and a door way was to his right that led to the dining room.

He walked towards the cabinets searching for the food, after a bit of looking he found a box of cheerios (which happened to be his favorite cereal) he quickly found the lon lon milk and a spoon and proudly fixed himself a bowl.

He ate while heading back towards his room to unpack his things. He only got halfway up the steps when the door suddenly opened. "Ah your up" Raven said excitedly to his nephew.

Link was not expecting this.

Raven shut the door. Link noticed he was carrying a black bag so assumed Raven had been out shopping.

"I was just at the school" Raven starts killing Link's assumption. "The headmaster can't wait for you to join. Although you're a few days late you didn't miss anything much."

Link had forgotten about the new school which he hadn't wanted to attend. He said nothing but swallowed the cereal that was in his mouth. Raven kept talking

"Here is your uniform and class schedule. The school is just a few minutes away by walking but if you need a ride and I'm not busy then by all means I'd love to drive you."

Raven held out the black bag for Link to take. Link slowly walked down the steps and lazily took the bag out of Ravens hands. Not bothering for an answer to the drive comment.

Raven smiled at his nephew "There is no bus that comes on this route since we're so close to the school but I suppose that's a good thing since, if you wanted you could walk with the kids in the neighborhood who also go to the school…in fact I believe there is a girl on the other side of the street that's about your age. Sweet girl really, I've meet her a few times."

Link again made no effort to speak.

He didn't care about the school's headmaster, how far the school was, or the girl that was supposedly sweet and lived on the other side of the neighborhood. He didn't want to go to a school that was filled with rich snobs, and he sure as hell didn't want to meet them.

Raven tried to read Links expression but found it hard to do so, he hoped Link would get rid of all his bad habits by living here, and of course Raven would help anyway he could. As he watched Link go back up the steps he was able to see the bowl of Cheerios. First things first, he thought, buy more Cheerios.

Link scowled.  
He had just dumped the contains of the bag on his bed and he didn't exactly like what he was seeing.

He had gotten one full uniform and a white polo shirt for the summer and spring.

The uniform had a simple pair of tan pants, along with a white collar long sleeved shirt and a navy blue jacket with red trimming. A red and gold striped tie also came with the uni but there was no way in hell Link would wear it. There was a pamphlet in the bag describing how the uniform should be worn and he was also given a large brown bag that he was supposed to use instead of a backpack.

The uniform itself was something new since the last school he went to last was a public one. He hated the idea of not being able to wear whatever he wanted and the urge to get expelled became that much more over powering. He had it all planned out.  
Ditch school.  
Talk back to the teachers.  
Hell, maybe even get into a few fights.  
Whatever meant getting out of Hyrule faster.  
This all worked before, so why would it not work this time? He couldn't wait to put his master plan to action; he couldn't wait for his uncle to sigh when he had finally given up on him, but most of all he couldn't wait to see his father when this was all over. His red face full of all sorts of crazy emotions, the things he'd shout in Links face, the satisfaction of being able to slam the door in his father's face hearing him yell 'don't ever come back!' as he did many times before.  
Yes.  
He couldn't wait.


	3. The Girl

The Other Side  
Chapter Three  
-The Girl-

I hadn't planned on waking up early that Monday morning. Hell, if I had it my way I would have slept through the whole damn day.

It was my uncle that kept barging in my room every two minutes telling me to get out of bed and get dressed for school (something my parents never bothered to do since they were already at work this early in the morning). Whenever I heard Raven shut my door I would start to feel drowsy and thinking I was done being bothered, I'd start to doze off.

Only Raven would be there seconds later to repeat himself, until I was wide awake. I managed to groan a 'Fine' but I don't think he heard. I slumped out of bed towards the shower. Coming back minutes later I find my uniform and pull it on. I looked like a nerd with how I'm supposed to wear it, shirt tucked in, my jacket buttoned, along with the damn tie around my neck.

I immediately start to change it, rolling up the sleeves of my jacket and shirt, leaving the buttons on both my jacket unbuttoned and the top three on my shirt unbuttoned, throwing the tie on the ground. It was an improvement at least. I sigh and grabbed my bag before leaving my room.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked me with a smile as he munched on some toast.

"Do I have a choice?" I grumble roughly opening the door and heading for the car. Raven ignored my comment and walked behind me, shutting the front door and joining me at the car.

'Damn' I think looking at the large castle like school through the passenger seat window. It was a lot nicer than I would have guessed. The school was pretty big, with high walls and a stone structure. The name "Hyrule High" was on a sign just in front of the schools large metal gates.

I noticed a pool of students just beyond the gate; some were walking towards the school and opening the gate to join the crowd.

The male students wore their uniform just as required, with their shirts tucked in, their jackets buttoned, tie placed around their neck, giving the exact look of what I would consider a full-of-themselves-rich-kid.

Can't say I was complaining about the female uniform though, the girls were wearing a plaid navy mini skirt, and a white blouse tucked beneath the navy jacket, some decided to wear ties while the others didn't. I didn't care one way or the other, from what I could see these rich girls were hot, I would definitely remind myself to get some phone numbers

Raven stopped the car suddenly singling me to get out.

"Link the headmaster said he'd like to see you in his office" Raven told me. I didn't bother to respond; instead I just got out of the car and slammed the door. The second he left I'd leave the school, I've heard a little about downtown Hyrule, maybe I'll go there.

As I turned back to watch Raven pull away I saw him stop the car at the side of the street, just outside the schools perimeter. I waited a moment to see if my uncle would drive away but when nothing happened I just smirked.  
"Don't trust me huh?" I mumble to myself. "Not that you should". I decided to give him what he wants, and I opened the gates to join the other students.

First thing I noticed was a lot of attention coming my way, most likely because I was the only one with a screwed up uniform.  
"Who's he?"  
I heard someone say  
"I don't know but don't you think he looks like trouble?"  
Came another voice.

I would have loved to find out who said that but considering i didn't know who, i discarded the thought. Besides I wasn't in the mood to start punching random people. Fighting the urge to kick some ass I walked through the crowd ignoring any other comments about me. That's when a bell rung loudly and echoed around the school. Suddenly all the students started shoving and moving forward into the I made it inside some ass pushed me into something hard.

"Hey!" I heard and angry yell

I got a look at what I was pushed into...or more like who I had been pushed into.  
The most bizarre person I'd ever seen was staring intently at me. The crowd of students suddenly stopped shoving and formed a circle around me and the freaky looking guy.

He was large and clearly it was muscle, his eyes were a dull yellow color, his uniform was surprisingly not like everyone else's, it looked more like mine except he kept the tie, it was wrapped loosely around his neck, almost as if he tried to tie it but failed miserably. The thing that really got me was his bright red hair that was all pointed upwards.

I couldn't help but feel like laughing at the sight of his hair, despite his pissed glare that was locked on to me.

"The hell is your deal!" he said harshly his expression looked as if he was ready for a fight, not that I minded, I'd fought tougher, I'd beaten tougher.

The students around us looked with anticipation, as if this was the most exciting thing ever.

"I asked you a question" he growled

I just smirked "Oh sorry, I was distracted by that ridiculous hair of yours, I wasn't paying attention"

Soon the boy's face was the same color of his hair. He looked as if he would punch me at any second, catching on to this I threw my bag on the ground. "What's the matter?" I taunted " come at me if you think you can"

The red head threw his bag on the ground as well accepting my challenge "Don't be regretting this later dopey eyes" he warns placing his fists in the air. The crowd soon was chanting "fight" over and over again.

I watched the red head and, almost instantly a fist was heading in my direction. Quickly I was able to dodge it by moving to the side and just as I did my hands clenched into a fist and aimed it straight at him. I was shocked when the red head caught my fist, although barely, he was still able to. He was better than most people I've fought and by the look on his face, I couldn't help but think he was thinking the same about me. The crowd gasped with every move we made. I couldn't help but want to kick their asses afterwards.

"Stop it this instant!"

Almost immediately both of us stopped, I would have kept it up but all of a sudden the atmosphere was still.

"Move aside, move aside" came the same voice which I noted as male.

A man appeared in front of everyone giving us all a hard stern glare.

He was tall and looked around his mid-30's, with a brown hair and a thin mustache, he wore a light blue polo with a brown jacket on top, and some jeans.

"Groose!" the man said loudly Looking at the redhead "What is the meaning of this!"  
Groose just frowned and picked up his school bag.

The man didn't seem to care about Groose's lack of an answer and shouted "All of you to class, now!" and immediately the crowd of students dispersed across the hallways. Groose mumbled something while glaring at me before walking away in a grump.

"Don't let this happen again!" the man called to Groose as he walked away before turning to me. "You" he states his voice now lowered to a reasonable tone. I picked up my bag off the floor before turning to the man in front of me.

"what" I replied duly

"You must be the new student...er...Link right?, I'm Rusl, your history teacher" said Rusl

I wasn't sure what part of my facial expression made this Rusl guy think that I cared who he was.

"The headmaster is looking for you, if you don't mind I'll show you to his office" Rusl beckoned me forward, and I followed my so called history teacher down the halls.

The school seemed much larger inside if that was possible. Rusl led me down a bunch of different hallways and we passed about a thousand classrooms, and made some turns. We walked up a set of stairs and were met by a door that had the words 'Front Office' embedded in the glass.  
Rusl opened the door and stepped inside the office allowing me in before shutting the door behind him.  
We walked past a desk towards another glass door with the words 'HeadMaster' on the front, also embedded in the glass.

Rusl placed his hand on the doorknob and as soon as he twisted it open he said

"Headmaster, I've brought the boy for-"

But as we stepped in he stopped short. The office was empty except for a girl who was definitely not the headmaster, considering she wore the same school uniform as the rest of the female student body.

I looked at her.

She jumped slightly and turned to see both of us by the door.

She wore her uniform tidily, with her white blouse tucked in her plaid navy skirt, every button on her jacket was buttoned and straight and her tie was perfectly folded underneath her jacket. Her bright sun colored hair stopped just at her waist and she had bangs that cut off just above her eyes, her eyes were a sea colored blue.

"Oh Zelda, hello" Rusl greeted with a smile.

The girl beamed in response.

"Will...erm...will the headmaster be back soon" Rusl wondered eying the room as if the HeadMaster was hiding behind a bookshelf.

Zelda nodded her head and  
turned to me but I looked away when her big blue eyes met mine.

"Great then" Rusl smiled turning to me. "This is Link, I believe he's in some of your classes...I caught him fighting in the hallways with Groose"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Ah! Is Groose alright!" Zelda asked, her voice full of concern. I was actually pretty surprised at how soft and quiet her voice came out.

Rusl laughed "don't worry I think he was the one throwing the punches". Zelda gave Rusl a slight grin then said

"Are you alright?", her voice just as worried.

It took me a second to figure out she was talking to me and I looked back at her, seeing her worried face made me frown.

As soon as I did her eyes widened in shock.

After a moment Rusl spoke breaking the weird silence "Well I need to get to class, Link you can wait in here until the headmaster arrives" Rusl nodded to the two of us before shutting the door and leaving.

I sighed and got a better look at the Zelda girl, she was cute I had to admit but she seemed way to up tight, like the girl who always tried hard to be perfect and followed the rules and got good grades and shit.

I hated people like that.

She noticed me looking at her and met my gaze I just frowned at her before turning away.

"Um...welcome to the school" she said shyly.

I didn't answer.

As a result a long silence followed. It wasn't long before I felt a pair of eyes on me. I look at Zelda but she quickly turns away, to slow though since I saw her do it. I watch as she's pretending to look at the bookshelf next to her. I turn back around and almost instantly I feel her eyes on me again.

This girl was starting to creep me out.

I quickly turn to look at her and she freezes since I apparently just caught her in the act. "Ah! S-sorry I-I just...I me-mean I-I was..." she kept on stammering which was even more of an annoyance then her staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me" I say annoyed and interrupting her in mid babble. "I-I just..." she says having a hard time with her words. Before I know it I'm walking up to her, she doesn't notice until I'm right next to her though, apparently still trying to piece a sentence in her mind. She looks up at me and I can't really read her expression.

I wait till I'm able to, she's scared most likely, that's just how it is with most people, especially ones like her.

But that scared expression doesn't come instead she smiles at me, a big smile, one of those my-life-is-so-fucking-great smiles.

"Sorry" she says kindly.

I'm taken aback at first by her smile, then by her apology. Was she stupid? Did I look like I wanted her 'sorry'? She isn't scared whtake comes as a surprise, and all of a sudden I'm pissed.

I grab her arm and place her against the wall, throwing my bag on the ground I place my hands on the walls, my arms on either side of her, blocking her escape. She looks at me with round shocked eyes, but not quite scared yet so I go further.

"That didn't exactly answer my question" I say moving closer to her. I see Zelda place her head down looking at her feet. "sorry" she ends up mumbling again.

I just grew angrier.

But I don't get another word out before her hands move on my chest gently I feel her pushing me away

"I-I'm sorry b-but you're to close" she stammered nervously. She looks up at me again and I see that her face is bright red.

I just smirk. Time to have a little fun.

"Ah so now I know why you were looking at me" I say and watch her give me a curious stare.

I move closer, I lean into her. "You are attracted to me" I whisper in her ear. I notice how quicky she stiffens up.

I just smile as I see her face turn different shades of red.

"N-no th-that's not-"

I cut her off.

"You're really cute, and I've been having a bad day, you're just what i needed actually. No ones here, which means nothing is stopping me from taking you here and now." I wait for the inevitable slap in the face.

Nothing happens.

When I look at her I see how completely red her face is, she just stares at me, clearly too shocked to do anything else, she's bites her lip and keeps her big blue eyes on me.

She's crazy is what first pops up in my head. Why the hell is she just staring at me. What if I were actually serious about this? Then what?

Anyway she was killing all the fun I was having, giving me those innocent looking eyes and bright red face.

I sigh loudly.

"What are you stupid? What if I was serious? Are you actually going to just sit there and let a guy take advantage of you?" I say sourly as I pull away from her. I reach for my bag on the ground and pull it back over my shoulder.

"S-sorry" she says quietly.

She was seriously irritating me with her apologies.

When I look at her she's still blushing, are eyes meet and instantly she looks at the ground. I see her squeeze her arm.

I'm not sure if I was able to scare her or just make her super nervous.

Maybe I should have kissed her to get the reaction I was looking for. It'd be more fun to watch then her blushing and apologizing.

There was a long pause.

Then the door opened which made both of us jump.


	4. Chapter The First Week Of School

**OMG! Thank you to the people who reviewed and followed me :D! I'm really glad that you like it :D I've finished writing most of the story so I'll try and update weekly :)! Alright on with it ;D**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT (and never will T_T) OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! I JUST WRITE THE STORIES **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**-The The first Week Of School-**_  
_

* * *

An old man walks into the room. He has a large round stomach and small circular brown eyes. His one eyebrow was arched downwards at the bridge of his nose before shooting straight up past his head, he had a thick mustache, a white beard and his white hair was balding pretty badly since, he seemed to be just a few years away from looking like Mr. Clean **(A/N Had to put that joke in lol)**.

"Ah Zelda dear" The old man starts suddenly, "I've just canceled your appointment...Are you sure you are feeling alright?" I don't think he even noticed I was there because he didn't bother to look in my direction, he was too focused on Zelda.

Zelda looked up from the ground and to the old man. She still looked pretty embarrassed since her cheeks were lightly dusted with red.

Apparently this was noticed by the man because his frantic cry filled the room,

"Why, look at your face! It's all red! Maybe I shouldn't have canceled the appointment today!"

I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to what this old man was so concerned about, but it wasn't my business and I don't get into things that don't evolve me.

Zelda shakes her head "No! I'm fine it's just-" her eyes briefly flicker to mine and instantly her face brightens, making her pigment look something similar to a tomato's. The man follows her gaze to me and gives me a confused look.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry! I have to go since I'm late for class!" Zelda exclaims quickly. She's hardly able to catch her breath before running out the room.

I watch as she leaves. Looks like I really got to her.

"You must be Raven's nephew!"

My head turns to the old man. I guess he decides that Zelda's OK and doesn't need whatever that _appointment_ was, because his facial expression went from worried to beaming with joy in a flash.

"I'm Gaepora the headmaster, please sit, sit" he beckons to a chair that's in front of the desk, just in front of the large window that covered most of the back wall.

So this was the Gaepora my uncle was talking about. He sounds maybe _too _eager to meet me. I slowly make my way to the chair while Gaepora seats himself on the big leather arm chair across from me.

"Ah yes, your family tells me you have had troubles at past schools. I however am thrilled to have you! Raven is a good friend of mine. It's incredible, the resemblance between you two" Gaepora said with fascination.

I frown.

By the way he was talking, I could tell he thought I would be just like Raven. I bet that's why he accepted me in this stupid school in the first place. He's probably such good friends with my uncle that he thinks he can throw away all my problems and have faith that I'm not the troubled kid he was warned about.

"Trust me that won't be your thinking for long. I'm a few weeks you'll be kicking me out yourself" I responded with a short laugh.

Gaepora then burst out laughing in a chorus of "Ho, Ho, Ho's"

"You seem so sure of yourself!"

"That's because I am" I reply annoyed at his reaction.

He stopped his laughter and looked me dead in the eye.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing about that, now won't we?"

"I guess so" I say agree.

Gaepora looked at me for a minute then picked up with his weird laugh again.

If he was bothered at all by my tone and choice of words he didn't show it. Which surprised me, I've gotten into trouble before for talking back in school. I wondered what made this place any different. Was it just because Raven and Gaepora had history together? Or was this place full with a bunch of idiots?

"School has already started, I suppose I should send you to class, but you didn't miss anything since it's a half day today" Geapora starts looking at the clock on the wall. "Why don't I show you around the school? That way when you come in tomorrow you'll know where your classes are. It's amazing how many students get lost their first day here." He looks back at me waiting for an answer.

"Great" I mumble

* * *

Gaepora was just as annoying as everyone else here in Hyrule.

With his talk.

His laugh even when things weren't funny.

And how he completely ignored any smart ass comment I made, which was starting to make the whole 'Get-kicked-out-of-school-thing' hard.

Not only that, but, the tour of the school was taking more time than I expected. The school was enormous and I'd basically been following him around the whole morning. We went down a bunch of different hallways and up really long staircases. I couldn't really see the point of the tour since it would be close to impossible for me to remember where my classes were tomorrow.

"And finally, this is the courtyard" Gaepora states, stopping dead in his tracks.

We stop right in the middle of an outdoor hallway overlooking a large space where students have gathered.

"This is where the students will go on free period..." Gaepora keeps talking but I drown out his words and take a look around the vast space in front of me.

The courtyard had a white stone pathway that zigzagged across it, in the big spaces where it wasn't stone, patches of bright green grass grew from the ground. There a few benches placed on the grass, a big circular water fountain was in the middle of the yard underneath more white stone and tall oak trees were planted in the corners.

Bright flower patches were lining the outside walls. Some students are sitting on the benches talking with friends, some are eating lunch, and some were studying in groups, although it seemed like most of them were laughing and talking with each other rather than studying.

Then I fix my eyes on the blond haired girl underneath an oak tree.

Zelda was nose deep in a book, sitting peacefully on the grass.

All alone.

Which was weird to see, especially after everyone else was with a least one person. Not only that, but nobody seemed to even look in her direction. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that everyone was completly ignoring her. Maybe she didn't notice, Zelda seemed to be really interested in what she was reading. For split second I felt sorry for her but then i remembered this morning.

'_I bet she stares at people for no reason like she did with me earlier today_' I think to myself.

If that was the case, then I don't blame them for not paying any attention to her. She's probably the weird girl in school.

Then, just as she's about to turn the page of her book, she slowly lifts up her head.

Her eyes meet mine.

At first she straightens up and her face flushes bright red. I see her try hide her blush by covering half her face with her book. I couldn't help but grin at her and bite my lip trying to hold back a laugh.

I guess she notices me smiling because her eyes give off a shocked expression. Then she brings the book down and I see her smile at me.

A soft smile.

My face heated up as soon as she did.

She was more than cute when she smiled, she was _pretty_.

Prettier than a lot of girls I've met.

I quickly turn my head away from her gaze.

"Something wrong?" Gaepora asked me curiously.

"…I hate this place" I say irritated.

* * *

Finally the loud school bell rung, signaling the end of school. After having been on my feet for pretty much the whole morning and some of the afternoon, (meeting new teachers, finding my classrooms, things like that) I was finally able to leave. The hallways we're filled pretty quickly. I make my way through the swarm of students towards the front of the school.

When I make it outside, I'm about to leave the schools gates when something grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

A smirk threatens to form on my face when I see who's there.

Groose was in front of me, he seemed just as mad as earlier…maybe worse. Two boys were behind him. One had short dark brown hair with brown eyes, his freckled face was scrunched up into a frown. He seemed to be looking straight as Groose, and I figure he looks upset because of what is about to happen.

The other boy beside Groose was short, his dark green hair was parted in two and swept to each sides of his face. He had small round brown eyes seemed to widen at the sight of me. Unless I was seeing things, just by looking at me, he seemed to become very afraid and nervously looked away towards his feet.

The brown haired boy looked at me then at Groose. "Groose let's go you shouldn't fight on school grounds anyway, I'm vice student council president remember? Just because we are friends don't think I won't tell-."

"Pipit this will be over quickly" Groose assures still glaring at me.

"Over quickly? I didn't think you were in such a rush to get beat up" I retort.

Maybe it was just me but I swear Pipit smirked at my remark, before sighing loudly. "Hurry up then. Come on Fledge" he says to the nervous boy who looks as if someone is about to punch _him_ in the face. The so called vice student president and Fledge walk past me.

The other students must have seen us because soon there was another ring of excited people around Groose and I, just like this morning.

"Let's finish what we started" Groose says dropping his bag to the ground.

I did the same since I was more than happy to accept his challenge. Finally this day was starting to turn around.

We both prepared ourselves.

"W-wait! Please wait!" I heard a pleading female voice come from the crowd.

I notice Groose straightened his position, by the way his eyes widened I could tell he knew who it was. The voice did sound familiar but I looked around to who called out to us anyway.

Then I see her as she makes her out of the dense crowd, and I sigh deeply.

Everyone watched as Zelda took a place inside the circle. She stood next to Groose and I, looking very disappointed at the both of us.

"Groose you know that fighting on school grounds could result in suspension. Not only that, but it's extremely dangerous!" She may have been trying to sound harsh but her voice was so small it didn't really sound like she was angry with us at all.

The students seemed to all sigh loudly at the same time before turning to leave. Probably sensing how lame the situation had gotten.

Groose upon making eye contact with Zelda, turned bright red; his face was now the same color as his crazy hair.

"I…I er- it's- well - Wh-what i mean is..."

He sounded as stupid as he looked, stammering like that. Zelda (seeming to be completely oblivious to his strange attitude) turns to me. Once again, her eyes and mine lock on.

I scowl at her worried expression.

"I'm sorry, This is really no way to treat a new student" she says sincerely.

This may have been the first time she's actually said something to me in a normal sentence. Her voice sounded...how should i put this? It was almost delicate, but very smooth and soft, maybe what a mother's voice should sound like to her child, although much more nicer than that.

I don't think I'd ever heard a voice like hers before.

I mentally kick myself, it was weird to be thinking about her voice when whatever comes out of her mouth annoys the hell out of me.

"No one asked you to but in, next time mind your own damn business" I say harshly gaining a death glare from Groose.

"Punk, don't talk to Zelda like that" Groose shouts at me angrily.

"What are you her boyfriend?" I say back at him, reaching for my bag on the ground. Groose was to embarrassed to answer, Zelda too had a slight pink color on her cheeks.

"Whatever, Zelda just leave him alone." Groose said _"Him"_ as icily as he possibly could, then looked at Zelda before walking away to Pipit and Fledge who were waiting for him behind us.

Zelda doesn't seem to listen to Groose and keeps her feet planted where they were, her eyes on me.

I don't want to take another moment alone with her and I was about to turn around and leave, when Zelda calls out to me.

"Um…fighting on school grounds…can result in suspension…so…please be more careful" She says slowly as if she didn't want to get me upset.

But that didn't work because she still managed to piss me off.

I turn to face her, "I don't care, it's better that way anyway" I say annoyed.

A disconcerted look painted her face "What exactly do you mean?"

I turn back around "Nothing, just leave me alone" I say quickly before turning around and walking away.

* * *

I think I don't need to say how much I hate Hyrule High.

And with each passing day, I seemed to hate it more. No matter what I did to get kicked out of this school, nothing seemed to work. I'd either end up in detention or end up having a "Talk" with Gaepora, that is, if you could even call it a talk. All he really did was say how I should try to avoid getting into trouble, then I'd respond with a _"don't count on it"_ and he'd laugh.

Raven was probably informed about me getting into trouble during the first few days but I never went home on time to deal with the consequences. To avoid being yelled at by Raven I headed downtown to hang out in the arcade at the mall. Which seemed to be a local hotspot for the students at Hyrule High. Since, every now and then, I'd see people with the Hyrule High uniform.

When I got back home on those days Raven was waiting for me on the couch, all he ever did was look at me, (I could sense he was to tired to deal with me) and just sighed before walking upstairs and going to sleep. It surprised me how much he let me have my way. It was kind of hard to tell what he was thinking when I come home late, but since he doesn't say anything, I'm looking at it as he doesn't give a fuck.

Anyway, the thing that really ticked me off about my school was the classes, or not so much the classes, but who I shared them with.

Groose, Pipit, and Fledge were in my History, biology classes (They are in my Gym classes too).

Zelda was in my History, biology, and English classes. She had gym with us too, but she didn't do anything. She spent all of her time sitting on a chair that was placed in a corner. I don't really care enough to ask why she doesn't join the rest of the class so I just ignore her.

All the teachers pretty much hate me, which I guess is because I always talk back and come to class 10 minutes after it starts and so far, I haven't bothered to bring in any of the homework that has been assigned.

The only thing good about this school are the girls in my class. Most of these rich girls really caught my attention, especially the class president Orielle. Orielle was my age although she looked a year or two older. She had fair skin with mossy green eyes, and a round face with long brown hair, that was usually separated in two braids that fell past her waist.

She hung out with what seemed to be the most popular girls in the school. I say that because all the boys practically drooled over their group whenever they walked past them. I dont blame them though, I might as well have been one e of those drooling boys myself because whenever they passed by It was hard for me not to look at them. I guess it wasn't creepy since they seemed to stare at me too, and it was hard to miss the wide smiles on their faces as they passed me in the halls or when I entered the class room.

Only a few days had passed so I didn't know all their names, but there were at least 4 of them who were each in at least one of my classes. And since they were just as good looking as Orielle, I was seriously considering going after all of them. Looking at Zelda for the first time I would have thought she could have fit pretty well in their group, but she seemed to nervous to talk with them. And they made no effort to talk with her, just like everyone else they ignored her.

Sometimes I noticed her staring at them from across the room, I couldn't quite read the expression on her face, but she looked almost sad. Once, Zelda caught me staring at her, she probably smiled at me but I couldn't tell you for sure because I had turned my head away the second she looked at me.

* * *

"YOU TAKE NOTES IN MY CLASS NOT NAPS!" my teacher, Ms Ashei scolded at the end of English Friday Morning. "Detention today after school!" she yelled loudly as if to wake me up more.

"Great" came my sarcastic reply.

It had been my third detention in my first week at Hyrule High, all given by Ms. Ashei, all for sleeping in her class.

"Go to your next class" she ordered.

I take no hesitation and sleepily leave the empty English class room. I should have ditched school today...or at least i would have, but I haven't really been given the opportunity since Raven seems to like waiting just outside the school to make sure I go past the gates in the morning. Unfortunately for me, he decides to leave right after the school gates close, and it's physically impossible to climb the gates so I have no choice but to attend my classes.

When I get to my locker I pull out my class schedule (which I haven't even bothered to memorize) and sigh. History class was next which was by far the worst class.

Now, I could live with just sharing a class with Zelda and the red head, but then my jackass of a teacher thought it was a good idea to make me sit next to Zelda, which was the main reason I hated History.

Every little thing that came out of Rusl's mouth Zelda would jot down on paper like her life depended on it. Her pencil scratching against the paper was all I was able to hear throughout the class. Not only that but she'd poke me with her pencil if I tried to go to sleep! Then she'd mouth_"You're not supposed to sleep in class" _or something along those lines.

It was safe to say she was the most annoying peoson I've ever met.

Anyway, I'm forced to do nothing but listen to her pencil against her paper for 45minutes. Groose just glares at me from time to time. I don't pay much attention to him though, if he wants a fight he knows where to find me.

I take my time getting to Rusl's class. I don't make it to the room until after the hallways are perfectly empty.

When I enter the room, Rusl is writing on the board and everone is seated. Some of the class turn to look at me when I shut the door.

"Swell of you to join us" Rusl says, too busy writing on the white board to look in my direction.

I just yawn in response. Then walk over to my seat next to _her_. She, like always, was writing in her notebook like a mad person. Her eyes shifting from the notebook to the white board only to make sure she'd written down everything correctly.

The good thing about coming in late was that she didn't give me that stupid smile of hers and say "Good Morning" or "Good afternoon" (depending on the time of day I have History) like when she does when I come in on time. She seemed to focused on getting her notes right that she didn't even notice I was there. I slowly take my seat trying my best not to do anything that might suddenly get her attention, like pulling my chair out to fast or dropping my text books on my desk to loudly. Luckily when I was seated she still was paying attention to Rusl.

"Before we proceed…" Rusl starts turning to face the class. "I have some news that you might be excited about, regarding the next few weeks." The students, who were all half asleep an drooling out of boredom just seconds ago, now looked curious and wide awake.

I notice Zelda drop her pencil and then she turns to look at me her eyes sparkle as she smiles "Good afternoon" she beams.

I ignore her and lean forward in my seat. I stare blankly in the front, comfortably placing my arm on my desk and bringing the palm of my hand underneath my chin.

"Well, the school has decided to throw a party for all of the students. It's sort of like a time to get to know one another better, especially since there are so many new students that have come to Hyrule High this year."

The class room was full of excited mummers. I didn't get what the big deal was, honestly, we'd be seeing each other almost every day till school lets out, what was the point?

"It'll be held on the 18th so remember that if you want to come..." Rusl keeps talking over the noise but I stop listening when I hear Zelda from right next to me.

"Are you going" Zelda asks me. I could hear a hint of excitement in her voice.

"No" I respond coldly.

"Why not?" She wondered.

'Do I really need to give you an answer?" I shot back.

"N-no I was just-"

"Then leave me alone"

She didn't say anything after that.

"So it starts at the end of school and goes on till 7:30. I think I've covered just about it…Any questions" Rusl asks. The whole class seemed to shake their heads at the same time.

"Great then let's get back to work!" He says spinning back around continuing to write on the board. Zelda started writing aggressively again and I pretty much mentally zoned out until Rusl was announcing the end of class. The bell rung and school was over, I was definitely not going to spend an hour in detention with Ashei. The class began to pack their books into their bags and leave the room. Zelda took her time putting her notes away in her folder; I swear she was going one page at a time.

I was walking towards the door when Rusl stops me, "Link, detention will be in my room today, Ashei had to leave early this afternoon."

_Shit._

I walk back to my seat. Zelda had finally put everything in her bag and walked past me. Not bothering to share her usual goodbye smile, which made me wonder if I'd finally gotten to her.

"Zelda you haven't forgotten have you"

Zelda froze just as she was about to leave the class. "I…I was just thinking I could sign it tomorrow" she said nervously. Of course I didn't know what they we're talking about, but seeing how it was either listen to their conversation or start my Algebra homework, I decided to listen.

"Nonsense! It'll take five minutes. Grab a seat I'll get the form" Rusl says before rummaging through his desk drawers.

"Ok" Zelda squeaked out, clearly not wanting to sign anything. She took a seat in the front, placing her bag at the side of her. Rusl gets up moments later with a few sheets of paper in his hand and places them in front of Zelda, smiling as he does.

"Thank you" Zelda says kindly before getting a pencil out of her bag. She begins to write on the paper immediately. Rusl sits back at his desk and looks at me.

"So Link what did you do to get into detention?" He asks.

"Nothing" I mumble trying to drop the conversation.

"Nothing?" he questions doubtfully

"Nothing" I repeat "Ashei's just a bitc-"

"Language! Remember we are still in school!" Rusl calls out quickly. He doesn't seem to be upset at all.

I see a slight smile spread on Zelda's face.

"Whatever" I sigh.

A few minutes pass. Ruls tells me to start on my homework, in order to fool him I open up my text book and pretend to be reading it. Zelda is still filling out whatever Rusl gave her.

This couldn't get any lamer.

"Ah, I'll be right back" Rusl exclaims after a few more minutes breaking the silence. "Zelda you wouldn't mind watching this trouble maker would you?" he ask's hastily as if he couldn't wait for an answer. Zelda opened her mouth but nothing came out fast enough since Rusl was soon out of the room.

Zelda sat completely still for a moment before writing again.

'_Great.' _

I think sourly.

'_As if having her sit next to me wasn't enough, now she's my babysitter.'_

I sigh. Maybe I should just leave, I doubt she'd even notice, not that she could do much if she did.

Acting on my thoughts, I stood from my seat and begin to walk out of the classroom. Just as I was passing her desk (she stayed completely oblivious as I did) I caught a glimpse of what she was writing on. In bold letters at the top of the paper were the words:

**HYLIAN ORCHESTRA SIGN UP FORM **

Zelda was filling out several questions below in complex paragraphs. Then, slowly, her head turns and she sees me. There's a short staring contest between the two of us, then her eyes grow wide while she blushes and jumps out of her chair, clutching the paper to her chest looking very embarrassed.

"Wh-what are you doing?"she blurts out so quickly, it almost sounded as if she'd just spoke a different language.

I guess she didn't notice that I'd been trying to sneak out.

"You play?" I ask becoming just slightly curious.

I wasn't really sure why I wanted to know, or if I even cared. Maybe I just asked to change the subject. If she found out I'd been trying to sneak out I'd bet anything that she'd go on and on about how much trouble I'd get in.

She looks at me with those eyes of hers, I wasn't really sure what was going on in her head, maybe she was shocked by the question. After all, I've made it pretty clear how much I wanted nothing to do with her. Her expression turns in to a smile and she nods her head.

"No one besides my family have ever heard me play before…I don't really know if I'm ready to perform in front of so many people" she said sadly.

"But, with my music, I want to reach people."

Im not sure if I heard that last part right, she almost whispered it. If I had heard it right, she was confusing me. "reach people"? What did she mean by that. There was a short pause, but honestly I didn't know what to say to Zelda. After all, I didn't ask for an explanation...I just wanted to know if she played.

She then looks at me suspiciously "What where you doing? We're you...trying to sneak out?"

I didn't answer, but I didn't need to since it was written all over my face.

"Ah! But you can't sneak out! You'll get into more trouble if you do!" Zelda says.

"Like it matters" I start heatedly "The more trouble I get into the better."

She stares at me blankly "Why?"

"I didn't ask to be here that's why! So I'll do whatever I can to get the hell out!"

_'Dammit shut up!'_ I shouted in my head. Already I was telling her more than I ever wanted.

Zelda looks at me closely and doesn't say anything at first.

"You are...so different" she says finally, as of to confirm a suspicion.

What was that? An insult? A complement? I didn't care, I just felt the anger boil up inside me. I didn't even know why I was mad. She really hadn't done anything wrong. But I snap at her anyway and words fly out of my mouth, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zelda must have heard how upset I was and probably thought that I took it as an insult because her face quickly becomes apologetic "No I-I didn't mean it as-"

"What's going on?"

* * *

**Oh... this is sorta like the ending in the last chapter o_o **

**Oh well lol xD Well I hope this is not totally boring ._. It really does get better later on :D Also sorry for the late update ;/ I just want everyone to know that I posted this story to finish it :)! I have a lot of it already written out so the updates shouldn't be that long :)**

** AND SUPER SORRY if I have grammar issues T_T I re-read my chapters like a billion times but sometimes that's not enough...Anywho thanks for all the favs and reviews (speaking of reviews, tell me what you think XD?) and everything :D I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok Gonna start the next chapptahhhhh hehe  
**

**-Nadine-  
**


End file.
